Verborgene Schönheit
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Eine schillernde Rabenfeder weckt in Severus Snape alte Erinnerungen...


Art der Story: Kurzgeschichte

Autor: Josephine

Titel: Verborgene Schönheit

Anmerkung der Autorin: Alle verwendeten Figuren gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir, mal wieder, nur kurz ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene rein gar nichts an dieser Geschichte und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

Disclaimer: Severus Snape denkt über sein Leben nach und über seinen größten Fehler. Dabei entdeckt er eine ihm bisher unbekannte, verborgene Schönheit...

PS: Wer sich über den Namen des Raben des Meisters der Zaubertränke wundert dem kann ich sagen, dass dieser aus dem irischen kommt und dort Rabe bedeutet.

Ich war mal wieder sehr kreativ ...mehr oder weniger. _smile_

* * *

**Verborgene Schönheit**

Schweigend beobachte ich die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, wie sie in ihren warmen Orangetönen prasselnd nach oben schlagen, ihre Wärme im Raum verbreiten und alles in ein schaurig rotes Licht werfen.

Ich halte immer noch das kristallene Weinglas in der Hand, in welches ich mir vor einer halben Stunde etwas Rotwein gegossen habe. Es ist noch unberührt, so sehr bin ich in Gedanken. Seufzend stelle ich das Glas neben mir auf den kleinen Tisch, lasse mich noch weiter in den weichen, dunkelgrünen Sessel sinken, lege nachdenklich meine Fingerspitzen aufeinander und denke über mein Leben nach. Über meine Kindheit, meine Schulzeit, die Zeit als Deatheater und jetzt, als Lehrer.

Immer noch in die Flammen starrend durchlebe ich in Gedanken noch einmal Teile meines Lebens...

_Eine kalte Winternacht vor ca. 32 Jahren:_

Ein leises Wimmern ist zu hören. Es durchbricht die erdrückende Stille des Kerkerraumes, die vorher nur vom Schall harter Schläge und Schreien durchbrochen wurde. Es ist das traurige Wimmern eines kleinen Kindes. Eines Jungen. Er hockt zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des kalten, spärlich beleuchteten Kerkers. Die schwarzen, kurzen Haare stehen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab, das kleine Gesicht ist blutverschmiert und überall mit großen, blauen Flecken und blutenden Wunden übersät.

Schützend hält der Kleine die Arme über den Kopf, doch gegen seinen Vater kommt er nicht an. Dieser steht, den Arm immer noch erhoben vom letzten Schlag, vor ihm und blickt seinen Sohn an.

Sein Blick ist voller Hass und Kälte. Eine Kälte, die auch schon beginnt sich in den Augen des kleinen Jungen zu bilden. Kälte, erzeugt von Leid, Schmerz und Einsamkeit.

Der Vater beginnt nun leise, mit emotionsloser Stimme zu sprechen"Du verdammter, hinterhältiger Bengel. Du dachtest wohl, ich würde es nicht herausfinden, wenn du dich um so ein Biest kümmerst, was! Da hast du dich aber gehörig vertan"

Schon ahnend, was jetzt kommen würde, kauert der Junge sich noch mehr in der kalten, feuchten Ecke zusammen und hält die Arme wieder schützend über seinen Kopf, als sein Vater erneut beginnt wütend auf den mageren, gebrechlichen Körper seines Sohnes einzuschlagen. Je mehr der Junge weint, desto härter werden die Schläge seines Vaters.

"Heule du nur, du wertloser Idiot." Er lacht laut und hält für einen kurzen Moment inne, in dem er in die Tasche seines Umhanges greift und etwas herausholt.

Der kleine Junge wimmert vor Schmerz und wischt sich mit zitternden Händen durch sein Gesicht. Er blickt seinen Vater ängstlich durch seine schwarzen, kleinen Knopfaugen an und will den Kopf wieder mit den Armen verdecken, als sein Vater die Hand langsam öffnet und das, was er eben aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, zum Vorschein kommt...

Ein kleiner, weiß-schwarzer Vogel liegt darin und blickt sich ängstlich, aber auch ein wenig neugierig im Raum um.

Der Mann packt seinen Sohn an den Haaren, worauf hin dieser vor Schmerz scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzieht, zieht seinen Kopf daran nach oben und zwingt ihn so, den Vogel und seinen Vater anzuschauen.

Die Augen des Jungen weiten sich, als er begreift, was für ein Vogel das ist. Sein Vater fängt wieder laut und spöttisch an zu lachen, als er das panische Gesicht seines Sohnes sieht und meint kalt"Ja. Du siehst richtig, Severus. Das ist das verdammte Biest, um welches du dich so _rührend _gekümmert hast. Sieh nun genau hin..."

Er lässt den Kopf des Jungen los, packt mit der linken Hand den Kopf des Vogels, mit der rechten den Körper und zieht daran...KNACKS...

Der Mann hat den Vogel unter immer noch lautem Gelächter am Hals auseinander getrennt und hält nun die zwei Teile in seinen blutigen Händen. Sein Sohn schreit vor Leid, doch er wirft ihm nur die beiden leblosen, blutenden Stücke des Vogels entgegen.

Der Kleine wendet sein Gesicht ab und weint laut, als sein Vater ihm einen letzten, harten Tritt in die Rippen verpasst und mit wallendem Umhang und tosendem Gelächter aus den eiskalten Kerkern eilt.

Sein Sohn weint und schreit noch lange, doch niemand kommt um ihn zu trösten.

Draußen hat es wieder angefangen zu schneien...

_Zurück in der Gegenwart:_

Severus Snape schließt kurz die Augen und versucht, seinen leicht zitternden Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als er die Augen langsam wieder öffnet bemerkt er, wie ein schwarzer Schatten rauschend auf seiner Schulter landet. Er lächelt traurig, streicht Broin, seinem Raben, sanft über das weiche, schimmernde Gefieder und blickt wieder zurück in die lodernden Flammen. Seine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab...

_Hogwarts vor 24 Jahren:_

"Severus Snape" Ein dünner, finster dreinblickender Junge schreitet nach vorne zu dem alten, abgetragenen Hut von Hogwarts, der die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser aufteilt. Während er nach vorne geht werfen sowohl die Schüler, als auch die Lehrer dem dunklen Jungen misstrauische, viele sogar ängstliche Blicke zu.

Schon jetzt trägt er nur schwarz, hat eine bleiche Haut, ziemlich kurzgeschnittene schwarze Haare und kalte, gefühllose Augen. Die Augen sind das Schlimmste an ihm. Sie sind nicht etwa grün, braun oder blau. Nein, sie sind schwarz. Ein undurchdringliches Schwarz, welches die Nacht nicht besser hervorbringen könnte.

Es wundert keinen, als der Sprechende Hut laut "SLYTHERIN" ruft und der seltsame Junge sich leicht lächelnd an den Tisch ganz rechts setzt. Die Slytherins begrüßen ihn herzlich und sofort fühlt der Junge sich bei ihnen wohl. Bei ihnen fühlt er sich verstanden.

Hier gehört er hin, das weiß er. An diesen Tisch, in dieses Schloss...

Er merkt nicht, wie Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts, ihn die ganze Zeit besorgt beobachtet und sich in Gedanken schwört, auf diesen Jungen aufzupassen.

_Zurück in der Gegenwart:_

Ich blicke nachdenklich in das Glas Rotwein. So vieles hätte anders verlaufen können, so vieles hätte besser sein können, wenn meine Kindheit besser gewesen wäre.

Doch was heißt hier 'Kindheit' ? So etwas habe ich eigentlich nie gehabt und wenn, dann war sie so schnell vorbei gegangen, dass ich mich heute nicht mehr an sie erinnern kann.

Wahrscheinlicher allerdings ist, dass ich keine gehabt habe. Punkt.

Gedankenverloren streiche ich mit meiner Fingerspitze sanft über das Brandmal auf meinem linken Unterarm und zucke innerlich zusammen. Auch DAS hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Niemals. Es war eine Fehler gewesen, jemals zu Voldemort zu gehen. Das weiß ich heute.

"Toll. Und was bringt dir das bitte heute? Ein bisschen spät, wenn du mich fragst...", kommt gleich ein zynischer Kommentar von oben und ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst verflucht. 'Halt´s Maul', gebe ich in Gedanken böse zurück und schüttel den Kopf über mich selbst.

Nun war ich vollkommen durchgeknallt. Ich führte schon Selbstgespräche.

Ich streiche immer noch sanft über das Brandmal, unfähig meinen Finger davon zu nehmen,

als es laut an die Tür klopft. Na toll. Wer ist das jetzt? Ob mein ungebetener Gast wohl verschwinden würde, wenn ich die Tür zu lasse? Ich hoffe es und versuche, das Klopfen zu ignorieren, als eine mir leider bekannte Stimme ruft"Severus. Bist du da"

Nein. Bin ich nicht. Merkt Lupin das denn nicht? Nach einigen weiteren Klopfaktionen seinerseits scheint er schließlich aufzugeben und geht wieder nach oben ins Schloss zurück. Endlich.

Broin hat das ganze Klopfspektakel neugierig beobachtet, streckt einmal die Flügel ganz aus und macht es sich dann wieder auf meiner Schulter gemütlich.

Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab...

_Auf einem großen Friedhof vor ca. 19 Jahren:_

Es ist eine stürmische, kalte Nacht und es regnet. Auf dem großen, abgelegenen Friedhof sind trotz des Unwetters viele Leute versammelt. Magier und Hexen, die alle in weite, schwarze Umhänge gehüllt sind und ihre Gesichter tief in ihren Kapuzen verborgen haben.

Sie bilden einen großen, geschlossenen Kreis. In der Mitte dieses Kreises sind nur zwei Personen.

Die eine ist Lord Voldemort persönlich und vor ihm kniet die zweite Person. Es ist ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen: Severus Snape.

Voldemort fängt an, mit kalter, zischender Stimme zu sprechen:

"Severus Snape. Schwörst du, mir zu dienen und auf ewig treu zu bleiben"

"Ich schwöre"

"Schwörst du, jeden meiner Befehle ohne Widerspruch zu befolgen, so wie ich es wünsche"

"Ich schwöre"

"Schwörst du, in meinem Namen ohne Reue und Mitleid zu töten"

"Ich schwöre"

"So sei es. Deine Seele gehört nun mir und ich kann frei über sie und dich verfügen! Reiche mir nun deinen linken Arm, Severus." Er reicht dem dunklen Lord wie befohlen seinen linken Arm. Bald würde es vollbracht sein. Bald würde er ein wahrer Deatheater sein.

Voldemort schiebt den weiten Robenärmel von Snape nach oben, schneidet mit einem silbernen Dolch einen tiefen Schnitt in den Unterarm und berührt diesen mit seinem langen, kalten Zeigefinger.

Ein höllisches Brennen durchfährt den Körper von Severus Snape und dieser schließt schmerzerfüllt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet prangt auf seinem linken Unterarm eingebrannt ein Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange windet: Das Dunkle Mal.

Es ist vollbracht. Severus Snape ist ein Deatheater.

Er verbeugt sich ehrfürchtig vor seinem Lord und reiht sich in den Kreis ein.

Der eisige Wind trägt das grausame Lachen Lord Voldemorts über den Friedhof fort.

_Hogwarts in der Gegenwart:_

Ich spüre, wie eine einzige Träne über meine Wange läuft und langsam auf meine Robe tropft.

Ich stehe hastig auf, ergreife voller Wut das Rotweinglas, schleudere es hasserfüllt ins Feuer, wo es klirrend zerspringt und spüre, wie mein Körper bebt.

Erschreckt über meinen unkontrollierten Wutausbruch hat Broin sich von meiner Schulter erhoben und ist einmal durch den Raum geflogen, bevor er nun wieder zu mir kommt.

Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen habe, setze ich mich wieder, immer noch zitternd vor Wut, auf den Sessel zurück, streiche Broin einmal sanft und beruhigend über das Gefieder und flüstere ihm zu"Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, jemals zu Voldemort zu gehen! Ich hätte es niemals machen dürfen. Niemals der Dunkelheit gewähren, meine Seele zu verfinstern und mich zu einem Teil von ihr zu machen. Nun ist es jedoch zu spät. Ich bin so tief in dieser Dunkelheit versunken, dass ich nie wieder aus ihr herauskommen werde. Sie hat meine Seele im Feuer der Finsternis zerspringen lassen und mich gefangen genommen. Gefangen für immer"

Broin blickt mich aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen an, als wolle er mich trösten und breitet langsam seine schwarzen Flügel aus. Eine seiner schimmernden, großen Federn landet auf meinem Schoß und langsam verstehe ich. "Danke", flüstere ich ihm zu.

Noch lange betrachte ich seine schöne Feder und mir ist klar, was er mir damit sagen will.

Sie ist schwarz, genau wie ich. Doch so finster sie auch sein mag, so ist ihre Schönheit verborgen in der Dunkelheit. Aber sie ist da.

Wenn man genau hin blickt, schillert die Feder im Licht in vielen verschiedenen Farben und sieht aus, wie aus Edelsteinen gefertigt.

Nicht jeder kann ihre Schönheit erkennen, doch sie ist immer da. Ununterbrochen.

Sie wird jedoch nur für jene sichtbar, die bereit sind, die Schönheit der Finsternis zu suchen und zu akzeptieren. Es ist eine verborgene, doch immer währende Schönheit.

Ich denke noch etwas darüber nach, bis die Müdigkeit sich langsam in meine Glieder schleicht und ich einschlafe. Draußen beginnt die Sonne gerade aufzugehen, doch dichter Herbstnebel verdeckt die Landschaft, der alles in eine verträumte Lage taucht.

* * *

Eine meiner ältesten Kurzgeschichten...ich finde die alle noch bei mir auf dem PC und denke: _Tja, du könntest sie ja auch mal hochladen, mal schauen, was die anderen zu deinen "Erstlingswerken" sagen... ;-)_

Hier ist nun eine meiner ersten Geschichten und ich bin gespannt, was ihr sagen werdet... ihr wisst ja, wo der Review Button ist ... (siehe unten links)


End file.
